


The World Finds Out

by astradanvers



Series: By Your Side [3]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, High School AU, Prompt Fic, Tumblr Prompt, by your side series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-11
Updated: 2016-09-11
Packaged: 2018-08-14 09:12:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8007502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astradanvers/pseuds/astradanvers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kara and Alex are happy in there little bubble, that bubble just popped.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The World Finds Out

**Author's Note:**

> So I know I have several other prompt requests for this series, most revolving around the expansion of the Danvers-Zor-El family. That being said, those prompts are being addressed in a story that was started before this series even began, but it fits almost too perfectly. Its a multi-chapter fic though so its taking a little longer to get it all arranged, just be patient please?

Alex heads towards the school, “I have practice this afternoon,” she says absently to Kara.

The younger girl nods, “I know, I told Ms. Mitchell I’d help out with the yearbook this afternoon, so just come find me when you finish up.”

“Tell me you're going to get some kind of recognition for all the work you've done on that damn book,” she says, squeezing Kara’s hand.

“No more than usual, I'm afraid,” she mutters. As they pull into the parking lot of the high school Kara slips her hand reluctantly from Alex’s, “Don't kill Shankton today, please.”

Alex smiles at her wife, brushes her fingers lightly over Kara’s cheek as she tucks blonde hair behind the younger woman’s ear, “I make no promises,” she murmurs before leaning in to steal a quick kiss. She reaches for her book bag in the back, “I love you,” she says, “have a good day.”

Kara smiles, the smile only Alex ever sees, “I love you too, Lex. You have a good day too,” she leans towards Alex just a bit, “remember what happens if you win your practice match,” she says with a smile and a sway to her hips as she exits the car and heads for the school.

For a long moment Alex simply sits, watching after Kara then she shakes her head and slowly makes her way towards the school. She was going to take it easy on the freshman this afternoon but her wife’s reminder of their rewards system means the freshman are in for a rude awakening. The smile on her lips feels like it just might be permanent as she makes her way towards home room.

* * *

 

Kara’s in her English class when the PA system crackles to life, “Ms. Mitchell.”

“Yes ma'am,” the small brunette teacher at the front of the room says in response to the crackling voice of one of the office workers.

There's a slight glare on Ms. Mitchell’s face at the interruption, “Can you have Kara Danvers report to the office please?”

Ms. Mitchell glances to Kara who lifts one shoulder in a half shrug, “Yes, ma'am, should she bring her things?”

“Yes,” the voice crackles, “she won't be back.”

The way the response is said sends a sharp snap of panic and fear through Kara. Ms. Mitchell makes her way over to the young woman, “Is everything okay?”

“I don't know,” Kara says quietly, shuffling all of her things into her backpack. She glances at Ms. Mitchell, “I'm not sure if I'll be by after school to work on the yearbook or not.”

The small woman shrugs, “If you are you are, if you aren't that's okay too.”

Kara nods, “Thanks, Ms. Mitchell.”

* * *

 

Ms. Shankton nearly snaps to attention at the crackle of the PA system, Alex remains more and more certain the woman is former military, “Ms. Shankton,” one of the office ladies says, “can you send Alex Danvers to the office,” she continues, knowing Shankton hate pleasantries and small talk, “she may as well bring her things, she won't be returning.”

“Of course,” the older woman says then turns her eyes on Alex, “Finally being labeled the troublemaker you are, Danvers.”

Alex smirks at the woman, “Highly doubtful,” she says, lifting her backpack from the ground, never having removed a book to start with. She cradles her notebook, the one full of drawings to her chest, “Oh,” she says, “that,” she says pointing to a picture on the board, “is a crocodile, not an alligator. The v-shaped mouth, toothy grin,” she flashes a toothy grin of her own, “and the fact that he's literally laying in the ocean surf all scream croc.”

Before she can be reprimanded Alex slips out the classroom door and starts down the hall, a sinking feeling in the pit of her stomach.

* * *

 

When she steps into the office the first person Alex notices is Kara, she doesn't pause, making her way to the other girl and dropping into a chair at her side, “Kar,” she says quietly, “are you okay?”

Kara nods, glancing up only briefly, “I don't know why they've called us up here,” she says.

The look in the younger woman’s eyes tells Alex that's a lie and also that they're secret is out. Reaching over she takes Kara’s hand in her own, threads their fingers together and squeezes gently, their sign for together.  _ Always together _ , Alex thinks, glancing up as the principal enters from one of the back offices, “You two, my office now,” he says with a sharp jab of his thumb over his shoulder.

Standing from her chair Alex lifts Kara’s bag and slings it over her shoulder with her own, taking the younger girl’s hand with the hand the bags aren't being held in place by and following the small, balding man down the hallway. When they enter the man’s office Alex drops Kara’s bag and then her own beside one of the chairs before she falls into one, keeping Kara’s hand in her own as the other girl settles into her own chair.

“Ms. Danvers and Ms. Danvers, do either of you have any idea why you're here?”

Alex smirks, “Not a one, Mr. Elemental.”

The man glares at her, “Ms. Danvers, this is not the time for jokes.”

“Exactly what is it the time for?” she questions, meeting his stare.

“What exactly were you and the other Ms. Danvers doing this morning?”

Kara sinks down into her chair and Alex feels her heart tighten but she refuses to back down, she and Kara have done nothing wrong. She squeezes Kara’s hand, “I'm not sure what you mean,” Alex says simply, once she's sure Kara has her head held high once more. “Kara and I arrived at school around seven thirty just like every morning and then the two of us made our way to home room.” She meets his eyes, “What part of that is different from any other student?”

“We’ve had,” Mr. Ironside says, “some reports of you and Ms. Danvers exhibiting prohibited acts of affection.”

Alex wants to cross her arms but she knows if she lets go of Kara her wife will curl in upon herself, “I think my mother should be here,” she says instead of responding to the man’s allegations.

A sneer forms on the man’s lips, “I’m sure we can -”

“My mom,” she says, “now.”

He grimaces, all of the office really hates when Eliza shows up. “Of course,” he mutters through clenched teeth.

* * *

 

Kara visibly perks up when she hears Eliza in the front office which causes Alex to sit up a bit straighter, “Mr. Ironside,” one of the ladies out front says over the desk intercom, “Ms. Danvers is here to see you.”

“Send her in please, Glenda.”

“Of course, Mr. Ironside.”

When Eliza enters the room she takes one look at Kara and Alex sees her resolve harden just as her own, Kara is always the one they protect. “Mom,” Alex says quietly, Kara’s chair pulled closer to her own than it had been earlier, she'd glared at Ironside when he'd tried to reprimand her for moving the chair.

“What's going on here?” Eliza questions, her voice even but her temper clearly rising.

“We had reports this morning of your daughters partaking in some rather not so innocent activities this morning.”

Eliza glances to her girls, sees Alex’s slight head shake and turns back, “What kinds of activities?”

“At least one other student reported seeing your daughters in a rather,” he pauses on his next word, “intimate situation in Alexandra’s car.”

“Please I gave her a kiss,” Alex says, “more intimate encounters than that happen in the hallways during lunch.”

“She's your sister,” Ironside spits.

If Eliza’s hand hadn't landed on Alex’s shoulder the young woman would have jumped to her feet, “She's not,” Eliza says. She reaches into the purse resting on her shoulder, “You'll find everything there, everything to be in order as it should be.”

Mr. Ironside reaches for the papers Eliza holds out and studies them, his mouth opening and closing like a fish, “This can't be legal.”

“It is,” Eliza says simply. “Kara was emancipated and took the name Kara Zorel after her birth parents, I signed the paperwork for Alex and the judge approved it after a very lengthy interview process. Everything is legal and binding.”

“Why was this kept from the school?”

“Perhaps the scene you're making right now has something to do with it,” Kara mutters but everyone in the room hears her and Alex smirks, squeezing her wife’s hand. “The point is Mr. El-Ironside,” she corrects quickly, trying to avoid Alex’s barely suppressed laughter, “you know now. Alex and I have every right to do as we please in the safety of her car or elsewhere for that matter. Will you be needing anything else from us today?”

The man shakes his head, “No, Ms. Danvers, I think we’re done. You and Ms. Danvers may return to your classes.”

Kara nods and she and Alex stand, Alex lifting their bags before following Eliza from the room, “Do you girls want to stay?” Eliza asks, “Considering, I'd be willing to sign you out for the day.”

Alex glances at the clock then to Kara, “I've missed the rest of Shankton’s class so it's up to you, baby.”

Grinning at the nickname Kara leans over to press a quick kiss to Alex’s lips, “I say we stay, you're looking forward to practice and I'm kind of wanting to work on the yearbook, plus Ms. Mitchell was a little worried.”

“Sounds good to me,” Alex says and Eliza nods.

“I'll see you both at home then,” Eliza tells them. “Don't forget I'm working late tonight,” she glances at her watch, “later now, so just save me some dinner?”

“Of course,” Kara says, “I'm making tortellini with stuffed chicken breast so I'll leave you a plate in the oven on warm.”

Eliza presses a kiss to Kara’s forehead, “Bless you, child, that keeps us from starving.”

Kara snorts as they all part ways outside the office, “Come on,” Alex tells her wife, “I'll walk you to class.”

“You'll be late.”

Alex shrugs, “It's just gym, plus I'm pretty sure the whole class knows why I was in the principal’s office.” Spotting one of the alcoves ahead of them that cameras can't see Alex pulls them inside, pulling Kara flush against her, “Are you okay?”

The smile that spreads across Kara’s lips is all the answer Alex needs, “I'm fine,” she reaches up, thumb brushing lightly at the crease between Alex’s eyebrows, “are you?”

Thumbs slip beneath the hem of Kara’s t-shirt and stroke lightly over taunt muscles, “Never better,” Alex says and truly means it. She pulls away slowly, reluctantly, “We should have taken Mom up on the offer to go home.” She leans in close to Kara once more, “We could have gotten in lots of practice on her grandchildren.”

A laugh bubbles past Kara’s lips as she pushes Alex back lightly, “If only it worked that way.”

* * *

 

Kara makes her way towards Alex’s locker after last class, same as any other day. She knows Alex has practice but the locker room is on her way to Ms. Mitchell’s room, if she takes the long way anyway. The sight in front of her wife’s locker draws a scowl to her lips, “No more nice Kryptonian, assholes,” she mutters, noting that this time Jackson Parker and Bobby Bowman are both there.

Without a thought Kara makes her way down the hallway, the two boys are on either side of Alex’s locker, leaving plenty of room for Kara to slip up directly behind her. Stepping up, Kara wraps her arms around Alex’s waist, pressing her nose against the back of the shorter girl’s neck. Alex leans back into Kara without hesitation, “Hey, baby,” she whispers.

“Hey, sweetheart,” Kara returns, she presses a kiss to Alex’s neck, “walk you to practice?”

Alex nudges her back gently so that she can slam her locker, “Sure.” Slipping her hand into Kara’s, Alex grabs her gym bag from the ground, “Bye, boys,” she says with a smirk at the two staring boys. She rests her head on Kara’s shoulder as they head down the hallway, “I love you.”

Kara smiles, “I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> By your side (married kalex in high school au) somehow the school finds out that Kara and Alex are married and they have to deal with the aftermath


End file.
